warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redtail's Debt/Chapter 3
Chapter description :As the hawk shadows over Redpaw, he whimpers with his ears flat against his head and heart pounding. The hawk's screech, however, is drowned out by a snarl as Tigerclaw attacks the bird midair, drawing its attention away from the apprentice. The tabby warrior fights the bird fiercely as Redpaw watches. Sparrowpelt calls to the young tom, telling him to move while the bird is distracted. Redpaw casts one last glance back to Tigerclaw before he dashes to his mentor and back to the main patrol. However, he struggles to keep up with Sparrowpelt, resulting in the older tom picking him up like a kit and carrying him some of the way. Sparrowpelt checks over Redpaw for injuries, asking him if he was hurt. Before he can reply though, Redpaw is smothered by Willowpaw who is also shaken by the ordeal, scared that she could've lost her brother. Redpaw assures her that he's fine. Bluefur states thats good, before telling them all to remain under the tree in case there were more hawks. :Back on the Twoleg bridge, the hawk takes off as Tigerclaw snarls at it. Frostpaw alerts the patrol that the hawk was flying away, as Tigerclaw makes his way back to the patrol. Redpaw shakes his sister away and runs up to the warrior, thanking him for saving him. Tigerclaw tells the apprentice that everything was alright and that he's safe now. Redpaw responds that he owes Tigerclaw a favor, saying he owes the warrior everything. Bluefur stands behind Redpaw and tells Tigerclaw that everyone is grateful to him for his bravery. The patrol murmurs their agreement as Redpaw feels hot with shame. He thinks that no cat would have to thank the tabby warrior if he hadn't been so stupid. :Stormtail points out that they need to continue towards RiverClan camp, as they might be needed for extra support. Bluefur and Sparrowpelt exchange a glance of worry as Redpaw notices that there were no longer any yowls or fighting sounds from RiverClan camp. Brindlepaw echoes his thoughts, asking if the fight was over. Bluefur answers that she doesn't know but that they better investigate. She adds that she thinks that Willowpaw and Redpaw should stay put. Redpaw insists that he is fine and that it's unfair to make his sister stay behind too. Bluefur ignores him and asks Sparrowpelt to stay with the pair under the tree for safety. The blue warrior leaves with the rest of the patrol. :Redpaw blames himself for what had happened. Sparrowpelt replies that he isn't to blame for the hawk. Willowpaw lays down next to her brother, telling him that she was so frightened by the whole ordeal, wondering what would've happened if the hawk had carried him off. Redpaw mews to himself as well as her that it didn't thanks to Tigerclaw. Willowpaw promises not to call the warrior a showoff again because he saved Redpaw's life. :The patrol returns, with Willowpaw noting that it hadn't been long. Sparrowpelt steps forward to greet the returning warriors. Bluefur tells him that they were too late, with Poppydawn adding that the rest of ThunderClan had to retreat as there were too many RiverClan cats. Redpaw blurts out that its his fault the patrol didn't get there because of him. Sparrowpelt tells his apprentice that they would talk about it back at camp. Poppydawn interjects with that at least they were all right and that they should head back to camp to see if they could help Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw with any injuries. :Redpaw trails behind the patrol with his thoughts lingering around the whole incident being his fault. Tigerclaw drops back to walk beside him, reassuring him and telling him not to worry. Redpaw tells the warrior he isn't sure if he can and Tigerclaw tells him that they may have lost one battle to RiverClan because of him, but that they'll have another chance to win. Tigerclaw adds that he'll be there for support when they talk to Sunstar. Redpaw frets and asks if they had to tell Sunstar what had happened and Tigerclaw tells him that of course they had to because he's their leader. The tabby warrior tells Redpaw that he'll stick up for him as everyone does dumb things as an apprentice. The younger tom thanks the warrior and tells him that he really does owe him a favor to which Tigerclaw adds he owes him his life. Characters Major }} Minor *Sparrowpelt *Willowpaw *Bluefur *Frostpaw *Brindlepaw *Poppydawn }} Mentioned *Spottedpaw *Sunstar }} Notes and references Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages